The GF Saga
by DippedDorito
Summary: The miscellaneous adventures of Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher. Each of these stories is its one one-shot of sorts, all of these make up a larger story in the end but until I write that all up it will be here! Bill/Dipper, don't like don't read, just fluff. Cover art by elentori
1. Oddpocalypse-Release

Dipper stood in the bunker he had built and looked down at the lever that was about to change the world forever. The new portal stood before him, ready and waiting to be turned on. The symbols around its edges flashed and glowed invitingly, ready to welcome the being about to exit it to the world. All Dipper had to do was pull a lever.

Which he did. After months of work, he would finally be reunited with the being he had fallen for three years ago. Nothing could stop this event. But one person had their mind set on the opposite.

"Dipper!" A crash came from behind the teen, and he turned to see his Great Uncle Ford bursting through the safety door into the chamber. "Stop this at once!'

"Ford, what are you doing here?"

"The readings are off the charts! Gravity's gone wonky, it wasn't hard to figure out what you were doing! Shut down the portal!" Ford was now standing directly in front of the teen, a worried frown etched into his face.

Dipper shook his head. "You don't understand, there's no danger. Everything will be fine."

"No it's you who doesn't understand, obviously! You let that portal open, and a piece of void will enter our reality. Bill will be able to cross over and start the apocalypse!"

"I know."

Ford did a double take. "You know?!"

"Yes. Who did you think taught me how to build it in the first place?" The wind started to pick up, as the portal gained in strength. Dipper continued, "I never told you this, but the partner I was working with during the vampire thing, was Bill in a human form. We grew really close over that time. Afterwards, he returned to the mindscape, but he's been training me in magic since."

"M-magic?"

"Yep." Dipper held up a hand and blue flames surrounded it, gone in an instant. "I hid it from you and the others, that's why I spent so much time in the woods. Bill's changed, Ford. We're going to make the world a better place, not destroy it." He paused. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Ford was silent for a moment, expression unreadable in the glow of the charging portal. "I never thought I'd see the day you fell prey to Bill's spell. I'm sorry to have to do this kid." With a shove, Dipper fell to the ground, and was momentarily stunned, his uncle's sudden movement catching him off guard. Ford dashed past him to the lever and pulled it in the opposite direction, until it snapped off entirely. The portal's whirring began to slow, and its glow dimmed considerably.

Dipper pulled himself up, brushing himself off a bit. "Ford, this plan has been in the works for over a year, believe me, we've thought of everything." Ford flinched at the use of the word 'we'. "That certainly will not stop us. Please, help me reattach the switch, or I'll have to go to plan B."

"You're bluffing. Without this, you can't channel the radioactivity to power the portal. I built one of these too remember?" Ford was holding the lever at his side almost triumphantly. "Your plan has failed."

"Oh no, the plan is fine. Like I said, we thought through every conceivable outcome, and came up with options for each scenario. It's just that this way is a little more painful for me." Dipper strode to the other side of the room, where what appeared to be manacles and ankle cuffs were set into the wall. A set of what looked like headphones were hanging nearby. "You assume there is only one power source powerful enough to power the portal, but you forget the most powerful energy source of all; magic." Dipper leaned against the wall, locking in his feet and left arm, then reaching for the headphones. "And as it turns out, I'm full of it." He pulled on the headphones and quickly slapped his other arm into the lock, which closed instantly at the touch.

Immediately the portal began to whir again, and glow far brighter than before. Dipper's head slammed back into the wall, and the headphones began to emit a bright blue light. He let out a small cry, straining against the restraints, but they held strong, forcing him to maintain the connection. The wind began to pick up again, and the gravity became noticeably weaker.

Ford cursed and searched for something, anything that would stop the portal. But nothing on the control panels was responding, and when he reached up to take off the headset, it shocked his hand and glowed even brighter. Finally he picked up a stray shovel from construction of the bunker and, in desperation, charged at the portal, determined to at least deal some damage to the equipment. But a wave of energy blasted him backward, knocking him to the floor and rendering him unconscious.

Dipper groaned once more, then fell limp, and for a moment the room was silent. Then the portal let forth a flash of light, and a person fell from the rip in space. He pushed himself up and brushed off his long yellow coat, muttering something about dirt being impossible to remove. Then he looked up and spotted Dipper, hanging in the restraints, and immediately all thoughts of stained clothing were gone. He dashed to the teen's side; the portal was growing dangerously unstable, even for him, and unless the headphones were powered off, it would just keep getting more powerful, feeding off Pine Tree's magic until it eventually ran out and killed him. He laid a hand on the headset, ignoring the shock of magic, and quickly sent a wave of his own magic through them, short-circuiting the equipment. It fell off, simultaneously releasing the restraints, and Dipper fell into the man's arms. The man slowly lowered himself and the teen to the floor, raising Dipper's head slightly.

Dipper's eyes blinked open slowly; he looked confused for a moment, until he realized who was holding him. He grinned. "Bill? It worked?"

"Yeah Pine Tree, you did great! Sorry you had to go through Plan B, though. You alright?"

Dipper nodded eagerly, then winced; he had a splitting headache. "Head hurts a bit, but I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just so glad you're finally here! Is the rift open yet?"

"No, it will be soon though. Just have to set it off." Bill mussed with Dipper's hair, earning an exhausted giggle in reply. "Shall we?"

"Okay." Bill put an arm around Dipper to support him and began to stand up, only to have Dipper stumble immediately.

"Woah, you sure you're alright Pine Tree?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just really tired, but I'm fine…" Dipper tried to take a step, only to fall over completely. Bill caught him and scooped him up bridal style. Dipper laughed quietly, a little embarrassed. "S-sorry."

"Aw, don't be, you've had an exciting day!" Dipper chuckled, eyelids drooping. Bill smiled at him, he had forgotten how adorable Dip was when he was sleepy. "Go to sleep Pine Tree, I'll finish up."

Dipper nodded and closed his eyes, mumbling something incoherent. Bill smiled and carried him toward the center of the room, where a small pool of darkness seemed to hover in midair. The rift. Such a small prize, but so powerful. And extremely dangerous. Bill shifted Dipper so as to have a hand free, then reached out and touched the darkness. Instantly it shot upwards, out of the bunker and into the sky where, Bill knew, it would expand into a rip in space-time big enough to let in his friends, along with a considerable amount of weirdness.

His plan complete, Bill walked toward the exit, where he finally noticed the unconscious Stanford Pines. "Ah Sixer, so you're the one who forced Plan B. Can't say I'm surprised. If I hadn't made that deal with your nephew…" Bill didn't finish the thought. "Consider yourself lucky Pine Tree still holds you in such high regard." With that he left, ignoring the temptation of finally teaching Sixer a lesson, and instead focusing on what kind of castle he wanted. Of course he needed something he could command from, Pine Tree too once he was rested up. Maybe a pyramid, that would be pretty intimidating, and command respect from the commoners. Ooh, maybe it could float! And it should be a different color than the ordinary tan of stone, perhaps black? Yes, that would look nice. The possibilities were endless! Especially with Pine Tree at his side.


	2. Oddpocalypse-Engage

"Pine Tree! Pine Tree!"

Dipper glanced up from the book he had been reading and smiled at his fellow human (of sorts). "Hey Bill, what's up?"

Bill looked almost giddy with excitement. "I made something for us! Look!" He opened his hand to reveal two rings, one gold with a triangle etched into it, the other a bright blue metal of some sort with a pine tree insignia. He took the latter and put it on his ring finger, grinning widely. "They're magic! They'll strengthen our mental connection. These are just prototypes, but I'll get the real thing perfected soon." A nervous smile lit up his face. "Will you do me the honor of wearing one?"

"Sure, of course." Bill took Dipper's hand and slid the ring on. Dipper examined it more closely; it really was beautiful, and well-made. "Thanks Bill, it looks incredible."

"Promise you won't take it off until I get the final model?" Dipper hadn't noticed, but Bill seemed more nervous than he had ever seen him before, he was usually extremely confident.

"I won't, not if you don't want me to. Bill, is everything okay?"

Bill tackled Dipper in a hug, then dashed out of the room again. Dipper sat in stunned silence, listening to Bill's shouts of "He said yes, he said YES!" and what sounded like a room full of people congratulating him.

Dipper stood up and went into the next room, where a multitude of Bill's friends were clapping the demon on the back and pouring some pink mystery liquid into champagne flutes. They cheered as he entered the room, and Bill grinned mischeviously as Dipper marched up to him. He grabbed Bill by the collar and asked in a low voice, "Bill Cipher, did you just propose to me?"

"Er, yes?" Bill laughed nervously.

Dipper let out an exasperated sigh, then pulled Bill down for a kiss, exciting a few more cheers and catcalls from the room. "You know, you could have just asked, like a normal engagement," he muttered with a smile.

"But where would the fun be in that?"

Dipper chuckled, pulling away and releasing Bill. "Alright. I guess I should phone home, tell them the good news."

"You think they'll be happy?"

"Hell no. But it's not their decision to make. I can't seem to please anyone, might as well make myself happy."

Bill grinned. "Want me to come with you?"

"Sure! That'll piss off Ford even more, it'll be hilarious!" The happy couple left the room, eyes to their new bright future.


End file.
